


[授权翻译]a dangerous irregular thought pattern

by picketfence



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence
Summary: 在你过得比较好的时候，你强大到足够不去想它。在另外的一些日子里，你告诉自己你强大到可以停下来，你将会停下来，你已经停下来了。在你过得不太好的时候，你希望你能强大到足以就这么了结这一切。而今天就是过得不太好的一天之一。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a dangerous irregular thought pattern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079327) by [nately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately). 



在你过得比较好的时候，你强大到足够不去想它。

在另外的一些日子里，你告诉自己你强大到可以停下来，你将会停下来，你已经停下来了。

在你过得不太好的时候，你希望你能强大到足以就这么了结这一切。

而今天就是过得不太好的一天之一。  
\----  
他是你的老师。他对你好到教授给你那些私人课程。他对你好到能够让你涉足他的秘密。

你能做的至少是守住它们。

所以当他在冰冷的白色地板上，带着像他给那些女孩下药时一样的冷酷无情分开你的双腿时。

你他妈的什么都没说。  
\----  
你看得出他再也不想和你做任何事情了。

你现在就是个累赘。再也不是他的犯罪伙伴或者他可以信任的朋友。你现在就只是一个碰巧发现了他秘密的小孩儿。

你总是想着如果是这样的，那为什么他不直接杀了你？他有一把枪。

对你而言，被一个曾经赞扬你并给予你指导的人突然间疏远让你震惊。他不想让你和他变得更亲密了，你看得出来。

他表现出来的形式之一是无论你做了什么都对着你大喊大叫。“你拿相机的姿势不对！”他说。“灯光差劲透了。”他说。

接着他会压着你的肩膀然后让你用嘴完全含住他。他喜欢扯你的头发，但你不在乎。这是相互的，因为当你把他的精液吐出来时，他也不在乎。而就算他再也不把你当成一个人来看待，他还依旧让你成为他私人世界一部分的这个事实提醒着你这是真正的爱。

最后，他不再叫你的名字。你不再是Nathan。你现在是“蠢崽子”，“闯祸精”，或者在你特别幸运的时候，你是“臭小子”。

如果换成别人这么叫你你早就会大发雷霆，但你总想起来他以前和你说话时的样子。每一次他使你憎恨你自己最终都只能助长你对重回旧日的渴望。“说不定，下次如果我能做得更好，他还会再次注意到我。”你会告诉自己。

你只能这样期望着。  
\----  
你再一次搞砸了。

Rachel死了，他气得发狂。

那一瞬间你的世界都静止了。你不想让他失望但看看你都干了什么。

你怎么做才能弥补？你应该怎么道歉？

你张开了嘴却一句话都说不出来。

所以你就用你的身体道歉了。他要了你而你讨厌他这么做。但这是次谢罪所以都无所谓了，所以为什么你在这儿像有什么大不了一样就让他做他必须要做的事儿吧这都是你的错所以忍着点然后继续向前你这头自私的猪你从来只想着自己哦天啊这根本没什么大不了的。

你没有受伤，所以这有什么大不了的？

你决定不再细想这种思考模式究竟意味着什么。  
\----  
你看着他并希望自己能成为他。

不是“他”。

而是那个和你一起上科学课的男孩。

他是干净的。他谦逊但坦率。别人叫他的时候喊的是他的名字。他很努力。他很聪明。他很英俊。他让人印象深刻。他从来不会把事情弄得一团糟。

他有你没有的一切。

他先跟你说的话，你尽了最大的努力才没有去把他勒死。不是因为你想独处。你只是渴望着他被伤害。你想让他像你一样体会一些不好的东西。

很快你开始感到紧张。

很快你甚至无法在他身边讲话。

你想着也许他也有着和你同样的讨厌症状，也许你应该去医院看看。

但这些都是短期现象，就像头疼一样，而且就只有在他在你身边时才会出现。这说不通，而且你也不清楚到现在为止这需不需要说得通了。  
\----

你喜欢Warren。

你喜欢他因为他叫你Nathan。

你喜欢他因为他对你很友好。

你喜欢他因为他会对你微笑。

你希望能发生点儿什么，随便什么。

但最后，你还是得回到那间暗室里。那儿是你的家而且你很容易想家。

更何况……

Daddy在呼唤你。  
\----  
他不像你喜欢Warren那样喜欢他。

Daddy说你不能再和他说话了。

所以你就不说了。

几个月以来，你都没再和Warren说过话。你试图在自我催眠自己一切都很好，几天以来这就像个咒语一样。

这些恐怖的，糟糕的日子里……  
\----

他对你做了什么？

你真的没事么？

Warren的话语在你脑中乱撞，就在Daddy在你体内射完最后一点精时。

我不知道。

你不知道。

但在你内心的某处，随着你年龄的增长，你确实知道……

这些事情是不对的。

他不应该对你做这些事情。

这不仅仅违法了，也无疑令人很恶心。你和这个成年男性的关系是不健康的，扭曲的。

你不应该叫他Daddy。不管你多希望，他都不是你父亲。这不符合世间常理。

你没有谋杀她。你没有给她注射过量的药剂。他责怪你，那个进入你，占有你的男人正在歪曲整个故事好让你继续呆在他的手掌心里（keep you in his hands），字面意义上和比喻意义上地。

他那样摸你是不对的。

他那样让你品尝他是不对的。

这不是爱。

你是一个受害者，不管你多么努力地试图不去那么想。

但同时，你就和他一样糟糕。

没有人喜欢你。他们都实实在在地把你当成麻烦。或许你是。或许你不是。

但只有一点你是可以肯定的——

你不值得被帮助。

所以当你提上裤子走出那间暗室的时候，把这当成美好的一天。你不去想，它就没发生。

你会好起来的。你现在知道真相了所以你会好起来的。

你会好得无以伦比。  
\----

你过得并不好。

你并不好。哦求你了上帝，谁来帮帮我。

你感觉被卡住了喉咙，所以你根本没法把这这话大声的说出来。

你将会被杀掉。  
  
他在找你，而你没有任何办法阻止他。时间一分一秒地过去，你的呼吸也变得越来浅。但他会确保你死在他的手里，而不是窒息死亡。

你将会被他杀死。

你追随他的脚步，丢弃了所有属于你的东西好变得更像他而现在他要杀了你。

你甚至在到达合法年龄前就已经不知道和他做过多少次爱而现在他要杀了你。

你为了那个被你叫做“Daddy”的人在自己和Warren，那个你真正喜欢的人之间制造了一层屏障而现在他要杀了你。

你拿起你的手机然后胡乱按下按键，甚至感觉不到手机屏幕冰冷的表面。你心跳得如此快以至于你感觉你自己已经不在你的体内，现在就只剩机械性的运动了。

你意识到你在打给Max。她没有接电话，所以她会晚一些收到这些消息。

你不知道为什么你不直接挂掉然后再试着打给能接电话的，你已经无法控制你的身体了。这是他的，你想着，我不拥有任何东西。

你没告诉她你的感受。（或者至少，你认为你没有……）

你没告诉她你有多害怕。（或者至少，你没……再说一下发生了什么来着？）

不过，你告诉了她，你感到很抱歉。

你对所有发生的事都感到抱歉。这都是你的错，他也没有办法弥补所有人。

所有人……都利用我。

而现在他要杀了你。

就像他应该那样做的。

因为今天就是那些不好的一天之一，你没有自杀的力气。

当他拿着一把枪站在你面前时，你没有微笑。

在开枪前他问你有没有什么遗言。你到底怎么了，在死前你还能陷入沉思，以至于没法用类似于遗言的傻东西去尝试救赎自己，所以你就摇了摇头。

不过你其实在想着Warren，想着他坐在你旁边时是多么地温暖，想着当他在讲那些蹩脚的笑话时你感到多么地生机勃勃，想着当他——

END.


End file.
